


Let The Darkness Take Control

by Yoshi5138



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Headcanon, One Shot, Possession, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshi5138/pseuds/Yoshi5138
Summary: Never refuse a deal with the Preeminent because the price to pay is worse than death.
Kudos: 13





	Let The Darkness Take Control

**Author's Note:**

> this was a one shot I wrote while brainstorming random ideas so it's very short and I apologize for that. But this is basically one of my headcannons; what if Morro was being controlled by the Preeminent during Season 5.

“ _No! tHat wasN’t suPpoSed to haPpEN!_ ” the disembodied voice of the Preeminent screeched in anger. “ _wHy haVE thEY entEReD anOTheR rEalM?!_ ”

Morro covered his ears and winced. Just because he’s a ghost doesn’t mean that he’s basically immune to all things that humans aren’t.

“Who has entered another realm?” he asked.

“ _thOse cuRSed nInjA._ ”

That again. The Preeminent has been ranting about that for quite some time already. “I still don’t understand why you want me to go on this mission.” he said. “I’m not---”

“ _yoU’re noT whAT?_ ” the Preeminent hissed as her voice echoed around in Morro’s head. “ _doN’t telL mE yOu stILl cAre foR hIm._ ”

Morro froze at those words. While he didn’t want the Preeminent to know, it was true. He felt terrible about his actions in his past life and wished he could have another chance to talk to his Sensei.

“I--”

“ _veRY WelL. i’Ll makE yOu a dEAl._ ”

Morro narrowed his eyes. He knew that deals with the Preeminent always ends in her favour, but he decided to humor the Queen. Sometimes, although rarely, there _were_ deals made that benefited both parties.

“I’m listening.”

“ _If yoU gEt mE thE rEAlm cRystAl, pErhaPs you’Ll geT a SeconD chAncE._ ” the Preeminent seemed to whisper. “aNd You’Ll be AblE to mAke amEndS.”

It sounded too good to be true, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew that the Queen would _never_ keep her part of the bargain, even if she promised that she would. 

“No.” he said.

“ _whAt dID yOU sAy?_ ”

“I said no.” Morro said, glaring up at the foggy, green “sky” of the Cursed Realm. “You’re never gonna keep your part of the deal, so why should I agree to it in the first place?”

Big mistake. He should not have said that.

“ _I’lL tELl yOU WHY._ ”

Right after he heard those words, Morro saw a wisp of green smoke slowly snaking its way towards him. He backed up, but tripped over a rock protruding from the ground. The green smoke surrounded him, seeming to pin him on the ground. As he struggled, the smoke entered his body, causing him to scream and thrash around. However, as the Preeminent slowly gained control of his mind, Morro stopped struggling and stood up. His eyes gained a subtle green glow and a pale green mist surrounded his entire figure. An unnaturally strong gust of wind tore through the Cursed Realm and he let out a soft chuckle. It was almost as if his powers had become even stronger than before.

“What do you want me to do, Master?” he asked, his voice now echoed slightly, mimicking that of the Preeminent.

“ _reTrieVe thE ReALm cRysTal, anD aLl thAt yOu wISh foR wIlL bE grAntEd._ ”

From amidst the green mist and fog, four figures emerged. The Preeminent's ghostly generals, tasked to ensure that Morro stayed focused on what he was supposed to do. Their tattered clothes and capes seemed to have a life of their own; floating and waving in the air as if being blown around by a gust of wind.

Morro nodded respectfully, at the figures and at the Cursed Realm in general, standing taller as his now-glowing green eyes stared ahead blankly.

“As you wish, Master.”


End file.
